Reborn
by LilFreya
Summary: "Lo que yo no pude cumplir, lo heredo a ti. Eres mi último deseo, mi cambio..." Fueron las últimas palabras de Hikari, al escoger a Sakura como la nueva Protectora. ¿Que son los protectores?


_Reborn_

__Primer capítulo: La Herencia.

* * *

Cuando aquella bola de pelos en miniatura, que asemejaba a un pequeño zorro blanco (que tenía una extraña marca roja en su

frente), desapareció de la habitación en un extraño destello rojo, algo en la curvatura del tiempo cambió. Aunque claro, ningún civil o shinobi normal pudiese haber notado tal cambio, solo aquellos provistos de gran sabiduría y poderes ancestrales, que solo pocos conocen, debían de haberlo percibido. Después de todo, en este mundo (y en otros), todo estaba conectado.

Si bien el zorro blanco desaparece, es debido a dos motivos: que su estancia en aquel mundo de shinobis haya concluido, o que el deseo de su protector haya sido interferido. Cualquiera de los dos, es motivo de pérdida. Aunque también uno es más grave que el otro.

Cuentan las antiguas historias o leyendas, que aquellos privilegiados que conocen al pequeño Shin, son vistos de grandes bendiciones o aquellos más dignos, de establecer su poder a una gran sabiduría incapaz de ser corrompida. Pero también, están aquellos que son los _Protectores_. Los Protectores son poseedores de un alma pura y de un gran poder interior, son aquellos encargados de velar por Shin y a la vez, Shin por ellos. El trabajo del Protector, es cuidar del zorro blanco y velar por que la instancia de las dimensiones y del tiempo no sea corrompida. Pero también, el objetivo de Shin con su Protector es cuidar de este no sea corrompido y que su deseo interior sea cumplido.

Se dice que cuando el deseo de un Protector es interferido por otros motivos y no es llegado a cumplir, el zorro desaparece cambiando el curso de la historia, generando sucesos. Pero si en cambio, el deseo interior de su Protector cambia, no solo el zorro desaparece, si no que a la larga, no al mismo tiempo, el protector también correrá el riesgo de desaparecer, en este caso, la única manera de no hacerlo, es por su propio medio lograr a toda costa lograr el deseo interior.

.

.

.

_Frente a todo esto y ha estos acontecimientos, yo debo decir que fallé. Ha tiempo pude darme cuenta de que mi deseo no podía ser cumplido, por lo cual, frente a todo riesgo lo cambié. Gracias a esto el sentido del tiempo cambió, mi decisión generó grandes cambios en el curso de la historia. El zorro blanco desapareció, pero sabía que el renacería en el próximo tiempo, pero generé que en el tiempo en el que me encontraba, condené a un niño que aún no nacía, a llevar una terrible carga: Llevar el Kyuubi, el zorro de 9 colas en su interior y llevar el desprecio de una aldea, debido a un complejo acto heroico del Hokage y su mujer, Minato y Kushina. _

_Su hijo, Naruto Uzumaki, no los conocería debido al sacrificio de sus padres._

_Condené a la casi extinción de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de la hoja, el clan Uchiha. Llevando al sendero equivocado al hijo menor de la familia principal, Sasuke Uchiha y comprometiendo hasta la muerte al hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha, a manos de su propio hermano._

_Las historias pueden llegar a ser muchas, los hechos también. Esto es lo que pasa cuando no se hace bien, o simplemente no puedes llevar ni aceptar bien la carga o "el privilegio", como algunos le dicen de ser un Protector. Yo fallé, espero que tu no._

_Por eso, pongo todas mis esperanzas en ti, pequeña Protectora. Debido a todo lo que generé, tu camino será difícil, muchas son las cosas que deberás pasar, pero tu sabiduría y tu pureza, te ayudarán._

_Confío en que lo lograrás y perseveras en el tiempo, no como yo, al no poder cumplir, desaparecí y esto que lees, es la última estirpe de mi existencia como mujer, como Kunoichi de Konoha._

_No estás sola._

_Lo que yo no pude cumplir, lo heredo a ti. Eres mi último deseo, mi cambio._

_No flaquees, tienes la protección en ti._

_Espero puedas perdonarme algún día… Pequeña Sakura._

_Tu pasado, Hikari._

.

.

.

* * *

He aquí con una historia nueva! Va lento, pero es solo la introducción :)

Impresiones por el primer capitulo?

Hikari deja una gran responsabilidad y legado sobre Sakura... ¿que pasará ahora?

Nos vemos en el otro capi!


End file.
